garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Starlena
Starlena is the superheroine counterpart to Arlene. Role Starlena was first seen on Dorkon where Vetvix had stolen the Moscram ray gun and was using it to zombify all the guards. She was zombified with a nearby base of flowers. Back at Grimm city Arlene and the others were having a cookout when Arlene showed Garfield a picture of Garzooka from the comic book Nermal was reading. Odie tapped Jon's watch and headed off to the studio where Nermal picked up the 100th limited edition collectors pet force magazine where half the pages were blank, Nermal said: "It's because it hasn't happened yet." Garzooka was now in Garfield's back yard saying that he needed someone to look after the Klopman Crystal and not to let it fall into Vetvix's hands. Soon after that Vetvix starts torturing Garfield thinking he is Garzooka and wants to get the crystal off him, he puts it in his lemonade when Vetvix almost takes a sip of the lemonade and finds the Klopman crystal. Garfield asks if she gave him a drink of the lemonade he would tell her where it was, Vetvix fell for the trick, and gave him a drink of the lemonade, he drank it all up so the Klopman crystal was in his mouth, Vetvix saw it and told her guards to get it. Soon enough they arrived at the comic studio where Arlene, Odie and Nermal were reading the comic, a page appeared in the comic showing a picture of them and Garzooka standing behind them, and sure enough, there was Garzooka. He introduced himself and showed the DNA match to them and gave them the green serum which would give them pet force powers, the red serum would return them back into their normal forms. They took the serum, thinking that something immediate would happen, but no effects. They set off to work and Garzooka followed him, the crowd was stunned. Betty immediately started crushing on him and Garzooka didn't act like he was very pleased about the situation. Garzooka asks them if they notice any change, but nothing. Arlene had a headache, Odie's tongue was bending and Nermal felt like he was getting aside. Suddenly Vetvix breaks in and zombifies most of the "Life Stinks" comic strip. Fortunately, Garzooka, Arlene, Odie, Nermal and Jon escape to the back alley. Garfield lands in the bin. Suddenly Odie and Arlene turn into Odious and Starlena, Nermal doesn't notice anything but the costume, so Garzooka tells him that he is moving very fast. The others try out their powers and they are awesome! Appearances DTV Movies * Garfield's Pet Force Books * The Outrageous Origin * Pie-Rat's Revenge * K-Niner: Dog of Doom * Menace of the Mutanator * Attack of the Lethal Lizards Comics * Pet Force No More! * The Creature Stalks! * Pet Force Vs. The Fearsome Four! * The Contractor of Doom! * Cat-Astrophe In The Cosmos! * The Fearsome Four Strike Back! Category:Female Characters Category:Animals Category:Cats Category:DTV Movies